


fuckin enstars

by kurotsuno



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, Kinda, Kink Meme, M/M, Master/Pet, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sexting, Situational Humiliation, Sort Of, also this is based off a kink meme and you know it be that way, oh and tags to be added when i add chapters you know how it be, ok and heres the sex tags enjoy, probably updated a lot, sort of again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotsuno/pseuds/kurotsuno
Summary: A collection of enstars (mostly) pwp based off of prompts from a kink list! Trying to update daily/more but who knows w school stuff. If you have any suggestions or requests, feel free to comment them! I might do some!





	1. leokasa + public

“Suo~”

Leo teasingly purrs as his tongue slicks the underside of Tsukasa’s dick with swirling motions. Tsukasa’s left hand is clumsily clasped over his own mouth, digits digging into the softness of his cheek, while his right fruitlessly grips the curved edge of the booth cushion, finding no stable purchase to ground himself to.

Leo glances up as he peppers kisses from Tsukasa’s shaft up, then up to the neck, finishing his journey with a delicate one to the head. To his disappointment, Tsukasa’s eyes are squeezed together so tightly that he’d almost think they were cemented.

Murmurs of passerby surround them, and with each reverb of an approaching footstep, Leo can feel Tsukasa pulsate, smirk increasing in each instance.

“Suo, you’re getting off on this~?”

Leo’s tone rolls out once again as he hungrily sucks the flesh between the neck and head, earning a muffled whine of desperation from his junior. That’s better.

“Someone could come in here, y’know. They could pull back that curtain at any time and see you getting your cock sucked, and how much you’re enjoying it, and know how much of a masochistic pervert you really are~”

Tsukasa feverishly slides his hips forward as Leo’s hand nimbly pumps on his dick, saliva assisting in how fast, how rough, and how _deeply_ Leo can press his hand around Tsukasa.

As Leo shifts more comfortably, a realization dawns upon him.

Wordlessly, his free hand snakes behind him, almost in preparation.

“I wonder if it’s normal for heirs to be as slutty as you~?”

A shaky moan slips through Tsukasa’s parting fingers, and Leo cherishes it as if it’s the most melodic noise he’s ever had the honor of hearing.

He’s close, he’s _so close,_ and the way he ruts his hips sloppily shows it. Leo finally plops his lips around the head of Tsukasa’s dick, and some garbled noise erupts from Tsukasa as his fingers scrape at the booth, at the wall, at anything.

He’s so absorbed in the way Leo takes him, the way that he perfectly blends the warmth and softness of the inner gums of his cheeks on Tsukasa’s shaft when his head bobs, that he doesn’t even hear the faint click of a button.

“ _Leader,_ I’m… gonna.. hhn.. anh…”

Tsukasa slides his hand just slightly so that he can speak clearly enough for Leo to hear his warning. In response, Leo accelerates, tongue licking, swirling, and lapping in frequently changing motions as his lips drag along, and his hand continues to relentlessly pump on the parts that aren’t enveloped, nails only barely scraping.

Tsukasa’s eyelids hazily part as he approaches his climax, just in time to spot a blindingly white flash of light. His mind wasn’t exactly in functioning order, but seeing as they were in a photobooth, that probably meant—

And then he came, a higher pitched moan bubbling out of his throat. Leo waits a few moments afterwards, then slides his mouth off of Tsukasa’s cock with an unsettling ‘pop’.

Rows of photos slide out of a slot, and Leo immediately snags them up as if they’re an irreplaceable treasure. Much to Tsukasa’s horror, Leo brandishes them to his junior, and in an instance his lavender eyes scan the images. It’d captured the moments leading up to his finish, and he wasn’t even aware he could make such an embarrassing expression, appearing so.. lewd and glazed.

Leo presses the button once more, and Tsukasa’s utterly confused until Leo plops on the cushion beside him, then sticks out his tongue, exposing globs of semen clinging to it. His arm drapes around Tsukasa’s shoulder loosely, and he forms two peace signs with an overly content expression donning.

Those set of photos whirr as they print out seconds following, and Leo exaggeratedly swallows the contents of his mouth, before stuffing both sheets into his pockets.

Tsukasa decided he would never go shopping with Leo again.

...probably.


	2. natsukoga + sensory deprivation

Steamed breaths tickle Koga’s earlobe, and he detests that he can sense exactly where Natsume is standing as he dips down. Ropes chafe his wrists delicately, and a blindfold obstructs his vision entirely. 

A hand brushes faintly along his outer left thigh, shocking shivers down his spine. The more he tried to compose himself, the further he exposed gaps in his demeanor.

Warmth leaves him, and nothing else probes him for quite some time. Actually, he’s not sure if it’s seconds, or minutes, but he can’t hear Natsume anymore. It’s bothersome, but somehow, it gives him a sense of.. thrill, perhaps?

Just as he’s about to call out to see if he’s even still here, Natsume harshly palms Koga through his jeans, earning a yelp of surprise. It’s too much already, far too much for how little Natsume had touched him prior. It’s too much, but he wants _more_.

“Mm, _**patience.**_ ”

Natsume sharply replies as Koga attempts to raise his hips and thrust into Natsume’s palm. Reluctantly, Koga obeys as Natsume continues to relentlessly push upon his erection.

Suddenly, a warm breath blows on his face, and he can sense the heat of Natsume’s face, so, _so_ close to his. He resists the urge to pull in his restraints and close the distance between them, but then he feels Natsume’s hand withdraw and unconsciously whines. Natsume’s knee replaces his hand, and his now free hand cups Koga’s cheek. Natsume digs his knee into Koga’s crotch, eliciting groans indicating a bittersweet mixture of pleasure and pain.

Natsume smirks devilishly to himself, proud of how much he could wittle Koga down like this. Prideful, abrasive self proclaimed wolf, Koga Oogami, was currently getting off to being tied up and blindfolded, while having a knee dig into his dick. And it was all because of him, all because of Natsume. He can’t get enough of the fact that it’s his doing.

Koga whimpers and grinds on Natsume’s leg in a rhythm with his presses, and soon falls into a sloppy, more desperate pattern. Koga can feel the heat pooling in his abdomen, and how knotted and burning it feels. It turns his throat dry, as more noises erupt from him.

“Good boy.”

Natsume coos out with much more intensity on his knee at the phrase, and Koga cums upon tasting the words, staining the front of his jeans thoroughly.


	3. midochia + sexting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is longer and has some PLOT to it im so goddamns orry

_ C.M _ > ‘Takamine, I have a problem.’

The text itself is alarming enough without ending with numerous exclamation points, but as Midori’s eyes scan the same 5 words over and over again, sirens blare in his mind. Chiaki— dumb, heroic, and self-imposing Chiaki would never usually give off the impression that something was amiss, much less be so forward about it. It wasn’t that Chiaki was deceptive intentionally or maliciously, he was just god awful at asking for help.

Composing himself, he realized it’d been about 2 minutes since the message had arrived, and Chiaki would probably bombard him with about 12 more to make sure he hadn’t keeled over and died.

_ M.T _ > ‘what’

It’s short, blunt, and right to the point.

A reply doesn’t come right away, and Midori does linger on the screen for a few more minutes than he should, really, but once 13 minutes idle by, he closes his phone with a ‘click’, then resumes his homework.

He didn’t really understand why idols still had homework— unit work was already stressful enough, plus their regular classes seemed to be thorough with teaching. It was just something else to eat into his already limited freetime, but he was too far into the semester to bother quitting. Well, even if he wasn’t, he couldn't quit anyway. He had his obligations to RYUSEITAI, so as much as entering the idol course was a mistake, he couldn’t back out now. He didn’t want to be a bigger disappointment than he was already, anyway.

Stupid thoughts of his homework, his unit, and overall life dread swirled in his head and concocted so deeply, he practically jumped once his phone hummed to life again.

_ C.M _ > ‘I can’t focus.’

Midori’s first instinctive response was to go ‘and that’s my problem why, exactly?’, but he refrained accordingly.

_ M.T _ > ‘why’

Another one word response that Midori curses himself for, knowing it could incorrectly radiate an impression that he didn’t want to talk to Chiaki, but really, he was fine with any excuse to not do this god awful calculus.

_ C.M _ > ‘I.. shouldn’t say.’

Midori’s eyebrow arches as he digests the words. Chiaki hadn’t put ‘couldn’t’, he put ‘shouldn’t’, which not only meant he’d probably typed it fast, but if he typed it fast—

_ M.T _ > ‘why not’

He hadn’t even been conscious of his fingers striking his keyboard, but after a speech bubble glowing ellipsis shrunk, reappeared, shrunk, then finally remained, he felt something weird sink in him.

_ C.M _ > ‘It’s improper!’

Well, an exclamation point was something, probably. It relieved Midori to see his senior’s typing habits return.

_ M.T _ > ‘improper..?’

_ C.M _ > ‘Yes! Improper!’

_ M.T _ > ‘improper how?’

Messages abruptly stopped there, and Midori had a twinge of anxiety nibble at him for prying so much. It wasn’t any of his business, probably. But, at the same time, Chiaki  _ had _ messaged him about it, so he probably did want some assistance, right? Or was he just b—

_ C.M _ > ‘Being sexually aroused in a work environment is inappropriate conduct!’

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Midori’s face burned upon registering the meaning of the pixels reflecting from his screen, but for some reason, he held a tight grip on the casing of his phone. 

Why was Chiaki telling him this? It was a rather fast escalation, but being sporadic wasn’t irregular of his senior..

_ M.T _ > ‘do you..’

Midori swallows a puddle of saliva that he wasn’t even aware was accumulating in his mouth.

This was.. A bad idea, wasn’t it?

_ M.T _ > ‘do you want me to help you..?’

Worry bubbles in his chest while he awaits a response, desperately hoping he didn’t do something out of pocket.

_ C.M _ > ‘Help me? I’d be glad to accept your help, Takamine, but I don’t know how you plan to do that!’

_ M.T _ > ‘um.. just talk about what you’d do if i was there or something, i guess.’

Maybe that was a little weird? Or out of the question?

_ C.M _ > ‘Talk about what I’d do..? Is that alright with you?’

_ M.T _ > ‘i wouldn’t have told you to if it wasn’t.’

With that, the messaging bubble frequently appeared and disappeared, and Midori was almost terrified that he fucked up royally.

Just as more guilt sunk in, he got a surprise.

_C.M_ > ‘If Takamine were here.. I’d want him to use his mouth on me.’

It wasn’t the hottest way to put it, but it was something.

_M.T_ > ‘use my mouth?’

_C.M_ > ‘You know.. I mean, I’d want you to suck me off.’

Through a sharp inhale, he terribly wants to ask where Chiaki learned language like that, but just because he rarely used it didn’t mean he had zero knowledge of it.

_M.T_ > ‘if u want me to suck your dick, you have to show me what i’m suppose to be sucking.’

Another minute or two without a response instills another sink of fear in Midori, but he almost fumbles over himself when his phone finally does ring again.

_C.M_ > **PHOTO ATTACHMENT**

And there it was, his senior’s dick, painfully erect and standing tall against his stomach, precum leaking from the tip.

_M.T_ > ‘holy shit.’

_M.T_ > ‘i don’t know if that’d fit in my mouth.’

_M.T_ > ‘you might have to settle for fucking my throat instead.’

As one hand continued to type, the other snaked to his pants, then tugged lightly on the waistband of his boxers. With some difficulty, his hand carefully wrapped around his own erection, pressing his thumb into the head of his cock to smear precum from it.

_C.M_ > ‘Takamine, using your throat sounds nice, but I’d rather fuck you instead.’

A shiver travels through Midori as he begins to pump his hand moments following the message, groaning when his senior used such uncharacteristically vulgar language.

_M.T_ > ‘i want to hear you.’   
  
That’s all it took for a call to vibrate through his phone, and Midori chewed his bottom lip as his free hand slid across the answer button.

The first thing to fill his ears was Chiaki’s exasperated breathing, panting raggedly. Midori’s imagination could fill in the gaps of what he couldn’t visually see, and the idea made him throb within the grip of his own hand.

“Takamine, I—”

“Call me ‘Midori’.”

The request came out as an accidental hiss, which was moreso a result of him trying to withhold any embarrassing noises he was already grunting out.

“Midori, oh god, Midori, I..”

Chiaki had already ascended into a realm of horny boy babbling, but Midori couldn’t say he wasn’t about at the same phase.

“Chiaki, don’t you want me to suck you off? What happened to, hnnf.. that cockiness..?”

“I never lost it, I, just, Midori, I just want to be in you so badly, I want to feel you, I want to hear you.. The way you say my name, I want to make you say it, I, haahn, Midori, fuck..”

Words pretty much mush together, and something about it is erotic to Midori. Strokes become speedier and rougher as he gets off on the thought that not only is Chiaki mirroring this, he’s like this because of him.

The mere remembrance makes him makes some sort of guttural noise, and before he can apologize, he’s immediately called out for it.

“Ah, Midori, I want to make you do that.. I want to hear all the ways I can make you, haah..”

A lower groan cuts Chiaki off mid-sentence, and Midori shudders upon registering the noise. He desperately wishes he could be there with Chiaki, doing anything and everything they possibly could, until they couldn’t anymore.

“Chiaki, fuck, I need you, I need you in me.”

His words are breathy nothings, and his hips rut into his hand sloppily. Heat pools into his abdomen, and it feels like a bubbling knot with every heavy huff emitted from his senior.

“Midori, I’m close, I’m so close, Midori, you’re so good, so good to me,”

Chiaki’s words slur as Midori can hear something slicking over the phone, feeling his own dick twitch in response.

“Me too, Chiaki, I’m—”

“Cum for me, Midori.”

A lower growl hums in Midori’s earlobe, and thick ropes of cum erupt onto his hand, a noise akin to some grossly high shrill accompanies it.

Chiaki’s release is a few seconds after, and he also moans out an obscene noise, so Midori is pretty sure he’d came too. Or, if he didn’t, was probably in pain?

Moments of shared panting occupy them, as they both recuperate.

“Um, Thank you, Takamine.”

Chiaki bashfully breaks the silence, and it’s almost disgustingly adorable how Midori can hear the blush in his voice.

“No problem, Morisawa-senpai.”

“I should probably get back to work now, ahah—”

“Ask me to come over instead next time.”

Before Chiaki can respond, the line clicks off, and Midori laments at the fact he has to clean off cum-covered homework.


End file.
